Dennis Lee
Dennis Lee is Juniper and Ray Ray's older brother. Although he acts like the stereotypical teenager with an addiction to TV and video games at the beginning of the series, he eventually changes his attitude once he learns of Juniper's role as Te Xuan Ze. By the end of the series, he has become a new sidekick to June and even shows greater knowledge in magic than her thanks to his live-action roleplay gaming hobby. Dennis has had 17 appearances in the series: 6, 4 and 7 times accordingly in each season. Personality Dennis is a bored and somewhat careless young teen, who is rarely involved in the magical goings-on of his younger siblings (and dog), though he often involves himself in their normal lives and is seen as a bit of an annoyance. He sees his younger siblings as "annoying twerps" and often antagonizes them, such as when they are doing band practice as Short Angry Freuds. Pre-season 3, Dennis could be described as a bit of a coward, although in dire situations, it is seen that he can survive on his own, as evidenced by the episode "The World According to L.A.R.P." When sudden realization of real danger hits him though, he would try escaping it. He is shown to be startled by a lot of things, which is often used for comedic effect and can also be kind of rude and tactless. When he's not bugging his siblings, he attends L.A.R.P. sessions with his friends, collects comics and is often shown to generally lounge around when there's nothing else to do. It can be assumed that he likes to do general teenager things, like listening to music, hanging with friends or having hobbies, but for some reason, he sometimes tags along with his siblings. Post-reveal, it is shown that he can actually be more resourceful than even June, Monroe or Ray Ray, especially in a situation that calls for it. It is mainly his know-how with fake magic and comic book characters that helped him in his first outing as part of the team. He starts to like his siblings and family a bit more and becomes generally more tolerable as his own personality as well. In an alternate universe, it's shown that he can be very helpful and supportive of his siblings, but again, under the knowledge of knowing about the Te Xuan Ze lineage. Relationships Juniper Throughout the series, Dennis is seen treating both his siblings with a certain disdain and superiority, even displaying some sibling rivalry between them. Sometimes it is mentioned that Dennis takes stuff from June's room for this fantasy L.A.R.P. sessions, though he himself claims he's "doing (her) a favor by getting rid of all this junk." June lets him win in video games to distract him from monster attacks earlier in the series. When he learned her secret, he was accepting of it and was amazed by her abilities that allow her to be an actual hero. Dennis helped her in dealing with a threat and Juniper choose not to erase his memory as he'd be a big help and that came to be true as he now helps in covering for her activities. Jasmine Lee/Ah Mah Initially, Dennis views his Ah Mah as simply another old granny, a very chill and relaxed one but still just a grandma. He is seen lounging on her sofa and based on their interactionsAdventures in Babysitting he seemed to be more interested in her big-screen TV than spending time with Jasmine herself. Later on, it can be assumed their relationship becomes better and more amicable as he worries for her when she is unable to recover quickly from an attack. He likes "borrowing" with the many magical artifacts, charms, talismans, and spellbooks she has given to June. After finding out about magic being real, he takes better care to use these items correctly. Despite her firm belief of nobody learning of magic, Jasmine has no problem with him knowing about the secret and doesn't try to erase his memory, instead keeping him around to be of better help to his sister. Ray Ray Dennis treats Ray Ray with about the same level of older sibling annoyment, but interacts with Ray Ray a bit less, sometimes even expecting the other to understand his jokes or disdainful attitude. In an alternate timeline, Dennis knows about magic and the Veil and takes the place of Ray Ray in their Te Xuan Ze dynamic. Ray Ray likes to play pranks on his older brother and teases him with comics and games as a distraction from what June is doing. After Dennis learns June's secret, the two brothers often help their sister out in her quests and get along better. Powers and Abilities Dennis is not a magical human being, nor is he given magical prowess. As the last season evolved, he is however given a medallion which allows him to see beyond the magical Veil, and because his fantasy magic is based on it's real counterpart, he is able to perform magic through his knowledge of it and his general intelligence and adaptability. After this moment, he is seen using wands and on occasion, a banishment stone. Appearances Season 1 * Not in My Backyard (speaking debut) * Enter Sandman * Ding Dong, the Witch Ain't Dead * The World According to LA.R.P. * Meet the Parent * Magic Takes a Holiday Season 2 * Adventures in Babysitting * I've Got You Under My Skin (mentioned) * Dog Show Afternoon (cameo) * Dream Date Season 3 * Party Monsters * Water We Fighting For? (cameo) * Feets Too Big * Citizen June (cameo) * Sealed with a Fist * Te Xuan Me? * The Kids Stay in the Picture * Every Witch Way But Loose (final) Gallery Amulet_of_gundar.png|'Dennis brandishing the Amulet of Gundar' in The World According to L.A.R.P. by accident, thinking of it as fake. Dennis young.png|Young Dennis. TxmMonroeDennisdoor.png|Dennis in an alternate timeline. Dennismagic.png|Dennis using magic intentionally for the first time. DennisS3.png|Dennis happy at his first "summoning". Dennis4.png|Dennis using a anthropomorphizing spell for the first time. DennisRoom.png|'Dennis in his room, doing magic' and discovered by June, Monroe and Ray Ray. Dennisamulet.png|Dennis being introduced to the real magical world by June. 40TXZteam.png|'Dennis among everyone else at his grandma's back yard' (Every Witch Way But Loose) Trivia * Dennis plays bass guitar in Short Angry Freuds and thinks highly of his own skills while putting down the rest of the band, though when they are actually on stage, he does play well and supports the rest of the band accordingly. He also sings supporting vocals for the band's performance in Enter Sandman. * Though he has no magical abilities, he is vastly supporting of his grandmother and Juniper's heavier roles as Te Xuan Ze, as he tried to help in the series finale in their battle against that episodes villain. * Despite no innate magical skills, he is able to use magic by accident when going through June's stuff and using it as L.A.R.P.-ing props. *By the end of the show, Dennis is proficient enough to use banishment stones and projectile wands. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Lee Family Member Category:Supporting Cast Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Articles Category:A to Z Category:Non-Magical Humans